fears
by gabbyromig
Summary: When Stef and Lena have a day alone at the beach things don't go as stef expected. Lena decides to make Stef confront her childhood fear of the ocean but what happens when things don't go as well as Lena would have hoped. One shot.


Lena

With five children it goes without saying we don't normally have alone time let alone an entire day. Mike took Brandon for the weekend so they can go out to visit his grandma, who lives in a small town a couple of hours away. Mariana is spending the day with Lexi. Jesus is spending the day at a friend's house too. Callie has her therapy today then afterwards she's seeing a movie with Wyatt. Conners mom is taking him and Jude to a local water park for the day.

"So What do you think about spending the day at the beach?" I suggested.

"I love that idea!" She said leaning into kiss me. When we have changed and had what we need for a "peaceful" day at the beach we headed down. I'm going to try to get Stef to go into the ocean with me today. It might sound weird that my tough cop wife is afraid of a couple of waves but for some reason she is. She lived by the beach for years now and she still has yet to get in the ocean with me.

She loves the beach though. She loves the sand and having the ocean water come up to her feet but she won't go in it.

After a while of just peacefully being on the beach I decided now's the time to start being evil. I grabbed her hand pulling her up with me.

"Let's go" I said pulling her towards the ocean.

"No!" She said sternly. "I'm not going into the ocean your insane for wanting to" she said sitting back down in her chair.

"You can't live on a beach your entire life without going in the ocean once" I complained.

"I've been in the ocean before and It almost killed me" she said being overly dramatic. I rolled me eyes and grabbed her hand trying to get her to go with me.

"You're so over dramatic" I complained which she didn't like very much.

"When I was six my mom tried to take me out into the ocean for the first time and this big wave came knocked me over and I couldn't get to the surface. Eventually I passed out, if it wasn't for the life guard I would have drowned. For your information" she said as I stopped. Well now I feel terrible, she wasn't just being over dramatic.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that." I sat back down in my chair. Well that explains her fear. I still want to get her to face that fear. She was six then she knows how to swim now. Besides the ocean is really calm today, the tallest wave I saw was three feet tall.

"You don't have to but... i would love to get you in the ocean and show you it's not as big and scary as you think." She looked out at the waves as if actually debating it. I might be making progress.

"Come on my bad ass wife who keeps San Diego safe one criminal at a time can't possibly be afraid of some salt water" I encouraged her as she sighed and got up. We got up to where the waves are touching her feet when she tried to chicken out.

"Honey you're going to regret if you don't do it" I reminded her.

She laughed nervously," I thought I wasn't suppose to fall for peer pressure" I rolled my eyes, so the bad nervous jokes begins.

"Love, you are a cop. You have walked into houses with your gun pulled and put away terrible criminals..." I said then pointed to the ocean.

"It's salt water, that's it" I reasoned.

"I'm not afraid of the salt water" she commented staring me down like I'm asking her to jump off a skyscraper into a baby pool.

"Besides it's not just salt water there are sea creatures in there. Like sharks, have you seen the movie Jaws?" She argued.

"Yes, you made me watch it with you. Sharks don't swim out this close to shore" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh is there a law keeping sharks from swimming here?" She asked sarcastically.

"A shark is not going to get you, ok. We aren't even going far and the waves are small today. I had B out here at five years old in bigger waves then this." I said. I've never seen a parent get that over protected over the ocean. I've been in the ocean since I was like two. She reacted like I was planning on throwing him in a pit of glass or something.

·~flash back~·

I helped the little boy I've grown to love over the last couple of months build a sand castle. After we put a couple more sea shells on it for decoration he got up excitedly running up to his mom who thanks to not sleeping last night is passed out in the chair.

"Mommy, mommy" he said happily causing her to wake immediately and freak out.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked still not understanding what's going on around her.

"Nothing mommy. Look at the sand castle me and mommy made" his words Shocked me at first but soon I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. He's never called me mommy before, I like it. I can tell she picked up on it, but she choose not to say anything about it.

"Wow that's the best sandcastle I've ever seen" she said leaning down and kissed the top of his head. He continued to play in the sand for a bit while we talked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"I was fine watching Brandon by myself for a while. In case you have forgotten I do work with kids." I said trying to calm her down. She's can be so over protective sometimes but I know she's just worried about her son.

"It has nothing to do with you. I just feel some much more relaxed knowing I'm awake in case their was an emergency" I gave her a look like,'I'm trained in that, too.'

"Alright but you can trust me with him, besides he seems to like me" I said smiling proudly. When I started dating her I really wanted to make sure her son and her parents like me, let's just say Brandon's affection was the easiest to earn.

She smiled,"yeah" she kept her eyes on him the entire time. "Are you ok with him calling you 'mommy'?" Is she kidding now, that was my goal.

"Of course, I wanted him too. Are you ok with it?" She nodded.

"Ok love why don't we all go out in the ocean for a bit" i was never expecting such a reaction from her.

"Are you insane? I'm not letting my son in that water" she said.

"It's salt water, Stef, not acid. I promise he won't melt" I laughed which only got her angrier.

"You're not funny. The ocean is dangerous especially for a child" sure all parents get over protective of their children at some point but really. Why is she so afraid of the ocean?

"Yes and it was not appreciated" she said crossing her arms.

"I was with him the entire time and I will be with you the entire time" I said hoping she will just go in the water.

"Come on you are like the bravest person I know it's not like you to back aware because you're scared." I said pulling her towards the ocean. We were about knee-deep when the first wave came towards us. She tensed up like she was about to be hit and squeezed her eyes shut. I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. I can't help it she's so cute now.

"Now that wasn't that bad now was it" she gave me a 'you are crazy' look.

"You really find this fun? There's something wrong with you." I laughed and continued to walk further in with Stef in tow. With each wave her reaction was less and less severe. After like the fifth or sixth wave she didn't react at all and we were now stomach deep in the water so the wave even look big to her. Still we went over the wave without a problem. I'm so proud of her not only did she overcome her fear but she seems to be enjoying it now too.

I dove in and when I came up the calmness was gone. Where's Stef? I looked around the ocean and then I heard her distressed voice calling my name. What's wrong? I swam over to her hugged her as a wave knocked us off-balance a bit. She was crying. What happened?

"Honey, it's ok..." I tried to relax her.

"I thought you drowned or something!" She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Babe, I just dove under. I thought you saw my dive in" I said feeling terrible. The panicked girl dove in after me thinking I was drowning. The poor girl was probably hit by that big wave while under water and that's why she ended up more in shore then I was. Oh god, did she have trouble getting to the surface.

Another wave pushed towards the shore and she cried harder. I just wanted to help her overcome her fear I didn't mean to make it worse.

"I want to go in" she said as we walked back into shore. When we were safely on shore I hugged her.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you ok?" I asked and she nodded. We went back to our blankets and she laid her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair and kissed her head.

"Don't do that again, please" she said.

"I won't, thank you" I said. She confronted her fears to save me, I couldn't ask for a better wife.


End file.
